Naruto x Reader
by Thewossum
Summary: You tell boruto and himawari how you and Naruto met and got together


Hey, I do not own naruto or any of its characters. Also if you all have a x reader oneshot or lemon you would like me to do just let me know. Also don't y'all be shy comment and tell me what you all think whether it is good or bad. It helps with the writing process. Anyway Enjoy

Naruto x Reader

"Hey mama how did you and dad meet" asked your son. Naruto looked at you and you looked at him and he said "Should we tell him?" I was still looking at him and said "I don't know should we?" That was when boruto jumped in and said "Yes I wanna know and so does Himawari." You sigh and said"Okay I guess we can tell." You started from the beginning of how you got together.

"Hey (Y/N)."You turned around as you heard your name being called. When you turned around you saw Sakura running up up to you. She was panting when she finally caught up with you. " (Y/N) are you okay? I heard that you and your boyfriend got into a fight yesterday and that y'all broke up."

She said after she caught her breath. I just stared at her and brought a smile to my face and said " Sakura i'm fine there's know need to worry about me he was a complete jack ass anyway."

My last boyfriend used to get mad and frustrated with me easily and would throw stuff and on rare occasions hit me. He broke up with yesterday because he said I was useless and that he didn't need me anymore. To be honest I was so glad when he said he didn't need me anymore. Because I had no where to stay I was currently staying with Hinata.

Sakura looked at me and said " Don't you dare tell me not to worry (Y/N)." I just looked at her and said " Okay fine I won't tell you not to worry but I am fine. I glad we broke up. I really am." She just sighed and aid " I am glad you and him are threw."

She threw her arms around me and brought me into a tight hug. Then she looked at me and said "(Y/N) If you need anything just let me know okay." I just smile and said "I will thank you Sakura." With that said Sakura and me said our goodbyes and I started walking towards Hinata's house.

I was about 5 minutes away from Hinata's when I felt something grab my arm from behind me. I turned around and was met with my ex starring back at me. I was in shock for a moment but then said " what do you want?"

He slide his arms around my slim waist and leaned in to where is breath was touching my ear and said " Come on baby don't be like that." When he said that I felt this new source of confidence build up and I said " Don't be like that when your the one who said you were through with me."

I grabbed his hands and pulled them roughly away from my waist. He looked at me with a wicked grin and said " come on baby you know I didn't mean it."

I scoffed when he said it and said " Well fine then I'm then how about this i'm through with you."I said with force in my voice. When I said that a frown came to his face and he said " Is that right? Because I don't think so I own you.'' When he said that he grabbed my wrist and said " Your coming with me wench." His grip got tighter when I said " Let go of me."

He looked at me and said " I will touch what I want to wench" While he said this he grabbed my boob. I yelp and said " Let go of me please your hurting me." He just grabbed my hair and pulled me and as he started walking in the opposite direction from Hinata's house.

I screamed and begged for help anyone I didn't care who just someone to help me out of this pigs grip. when I started screaming he covered my mouth with his hand and aid '' No,no be a good little girl and you'll get a surprise from daddy." when he said that I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I was kicking and trying to get free when I saw a guy. He came out of know where it was clear that he was a ninja. I was one off the few commoners who associated with ninjas'. I was never scared or intimidated by the ninjas like Sakura, Hinata, sasuke, and Naruto. To be honest I had a big crush on a certain blonde and blue eyed ninja but I know he couldn't possibly feel the same way with me being a commoner and all.

I looked at the mysterious man. The first thing I saw was a head full a blonde hair and 2 crystal blue eyes. at that moment I knew exactly who it was. I wass pleading wit my eyes while looking at him. He just simply nodded and said " Hey you where do you think your taking (Y/N)." Your ex looked at him and said " Im taking y women home to. make love to her, now get lost kid." This made Naruto angry and he said this with a hell of a lot of force in his voice "

She doesn't appear to want to go with you and if i'm right you got mad at her and tod her you were through with her yesterday." This mad your ex angry and said " Listen kid go mind your own god damn business."

Naruto was staring at the other man ike he might just murder him. Naruto looked at the other man and said " Oh really, well it appears to be my business because (Y/n) doesn't seem to want to go with you and that makes it my business."

When Naruto said this my face lit up. I was so thankful for him coming when he did. This pissed your ex off and he said " listen kid if you want to fight we can fight but don't be getting all cocky like you are more bad ass than me." You were mentally laughing at what the other man had just said. Him winning against a ninja from the hidden leaf village and let alone the one with the 9 tailed fox in him. Naruto brought a dark smile to his lips and said "

Okay lets fight you good for nothing peace of shit." You ex roughly through you on the ground and said " ( Y/N) be a dear and don't move and if you do you will be punished understood." He gave me this evil glare. I nodded my head.

Naruto and your ex had started fighting but it was over in a second. Literally all Naruto did was use his sexy jutsu and you ex passed out with a serious nose bleed. Naruto walked over to you and leaned his hand down in order to help you up. You gladly took it and Naruto pulled you into a tight hug and said " I was worrid when Hinata called and said you hadn't made it back to her place and that she was worried."

I was still stuned that Naruto was worried about me. He grabbed my shoulders and pullled me away from him so I would be starring directly at him and said " (Y/N) I haven't found the right way too say this but I'm tired of waiting so I'm just going to say it okay?"

You looked at him and said " Okay" knowing that there was no way that he would ask you out. He looked at you with a tiny blush on his face and said"(Y/n) I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me? If you don't want to I understand." I just looked at him blushing and said "What are you crazy of course I will go out with you. I've like you for a while now." He looked back at me in complete utter shock. When he finally gathered his wits a big grin came to his face. He grabbed you waist and grabbed your chin and brought you in for a passionate kiss. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to his house.

"What happened next mama?"Boruto asked with a wide eyed expression. His sister Himawari giving the same intrigued looked. You and Naruto looked at each other a bit of a blush coming to your faces and gave a slight giggle and then you said "Well, that night something very special happened and thas how we got you."

You say while putting your finger on the tip of your son's nose. He just looked at you and Naruto and said "Gross mom and dad." You and Naruto laugh while he picks up Himawari and says "And ya now what else son?" Boruto looked up at his dad and said "What dad?" Your mother is a beast in bed."

Boruto started screaming that's gross and you and Naruto kiss and when you pulled away you said " You ain't so bad yourself honey." You giggle after saying this only to see Naruto blush and put Himiwari down.

He picked you up bridal style and looked back at boruto and said " Watch you sister and if anybody asks about where I am tell them I busy, got it."He half said half growled and started makings his way to the bedroom with you in his arms. He slammed the bedroom do and literally attacked you neck as if it were a piece of pray.

That was when you heard your son yell through the door "That's gross" You both giggle and continued your pleasure filled night.

*I know it sucks but I tried. Oh well.


End file.
